livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Lem the Cook (Deuce Traveler)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Monk of the Empty Hand Level: 3 Experience: 3300 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Halfling Deity: None Last sighted: The Dunn Wright Inn Active In: Waking the Dead Background: open or closed?? Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments Str: 10 +0 ( 2 points; -2 to score due to Halfling) Dex: 20 +5 (17 points; +2 to score due to Halfling) Con: 10 +0 ( 0 points) Int: 8 -1 (-2 points) Wis: 14 +2 ( 5 points) Cha: 10 +0 (-2 points; +2 to score due to Halfling) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 20 = + CON (0) + Misc (0) + FC (0) Monk AC: 20 = + DEX(5) + Size(1) + Wis(2) + Dodge(1) + Deflect(1) AC Touch: 20 = + DEX(5) + Size(1) + Wis(2) + Dodge(1) + Deflect(1) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Size (1) + Wis(2) + Deflect (1) INIT: +7 = (5) + Reactionary Trait (2) BAB: +2 = (2) Monk lvl:3 CMB: +7 = Training (3) + Dex (5) + Size (-1) CMD: 18 = + BAB (2) + Wis (2) + DEX (5) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +4 = (03) + CON (00) + Halfling (01) Reflex: +9 = (03) + DEX (05) + Halfling (01) Will: +7 = (03) + WIS (02) + Halfling (01) + Trait* (01) Speed: 30' (Fast Movement, +10 ft) * Indomitable Faith Trait Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed Strike: Attack: +9 = (2) + Dex (5) + Size (1) + Weapon Focus (1) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Stunning Fist Option Flurry of Blows: Attack: +8/+8 = Penalty(-2)+WF(1)+Size(1) Damage: 1d4/1d4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Stunning Fist Option Flask of Acid: Attack: +8 = (2) + Dex (5) + Size (1) Thrown Damage: 1d6, Crit: Nil, Range: 10 feet, Special: 1hp splash acid damage to those within 5 feet Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Cha), -2 (Str) Size: Small; +1 AC, +1 attack rolls, -1 CMB, -1 CMD, +4 Stealth Slow Speed: 20' Fearless: +2 to saving throws against fear Halfling Luck: +1 to saving throws Keens Senses: +2 to Perception Checks Sure-Footed: +2 to Acrobatics and Climb Weapon Familiarity: Proficient w/ slings and treat any word with halfling in it as martial weapon Languages: Common, Halfling Class Features Monk (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Proficient with improvised weapon, shuriken. Not proficient with armor. Hit Points/Level: d8 Favored Class: (+1 skill point, taken thrice) Flurry of Blows (Class Feat, Lvl 1): Additional attacks per round, but penalty to attack Unarmed Strike (Class Feat, Lvl 1): Always considered armed Stunning Fist (Class Feat, Lvl 1): Stun opponent with an unarmed strike Evasion (Class Feat, Lvl 2): If make reflex for 1/2 damage, take no damage Fast Movement (Class Feat, Lvl 3): +10 feet to Movement Maneuver Training (Class Feat, Lvl 3): Monk Level for CMB instead of BAB Versatile Improvisation (Class Feat, Lvl 3): Swift action to use an improvised weapon to deal damage as if another type for 1 round Feats Weapon Finesse (lvl 1): Use Dex instead of Str on attack with light and natural weapons Dodge (Monk feat 1): +1 bonus to AC Unarmed Strike (monk bonus): unarmed strike for lethal damage and considered armed Stunning Fist (monk bonus): stun opponent for 1 round DC 13, 2/day Deflect Arrows (Monk lvl 2): You may deflect it so that you take no damage from it. Weapon Focus (Lvl 3): +1 to attack rolls with unarmed strike Traits Reactionary Trait (Combat): You gain a +2 trait bonus on initiative checks. Indomitable Faith Trait (Faith): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Will saves. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = (4) + INT (-1))*Level + FC (3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 13 3 3 +5 0 +2 Sure Footed Appraise -1 - - -1 0 0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 0 0 Climb 2 0 0 0 0 +2 Sure Footed Craft -1 - - -1 0 0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 0 0 Disable Device - - - +5 0 0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 0 0 Escape Artist 10 2 3 +5 0 0 Fly 5 0 0 +5 0 0 Handle Animal - - - - 0 0 Heal 2 0 0 +2 0 0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 0 0 Situational -4 size Knowledge (arcana) - 0 0 -1 0 0 Knowledge (dungeoneering) - 0 0 -1 0 0 Knowledge (engineering) - 0 0 -1 0 0 Knowledge (geography) - 0 0 -1 0 0 Knowledge (history) - 0 0 -1 0 0 Knowledge (local) - 0 0 -1 0 0 Knowledge (nature) - 0 0 -1 0 0 Knowledge (nobility) - 0 0 -1 0 0 Knowledge (planes) - 0 0 -1 0 0 Knowledge (religion) - 0 0 -1 0 0 Linguistics - 0 0 -1 0 0 Perception 9 2 3 +2 0 +2 Keen senses Perform - - - - 0 0 Profession (Cook) 6 1 3 +2 0 0 Profession (Herbalist) 6 1 3 +2 0 0 Ride 5 0 0 +5 0 0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 0 0 +2 Sleight of Hand - - - +5 0 0 Spellcraft - - - -1 0 0 Stealth 13 3 3 +5 0 +4 size Survival 2 0 0 +2 0 0 Swim 0 0 0 0 0 0 Use Magic Device - - - - 0 0 Spell Lists (Known) None Spell Lists (Prepared) None Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Peasant's Outfit (worn) - - Backpack 2 gp 0.5 lb -6 Rations 3 gp 1.5 lb -Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb -Cook/Herbalist Kit 5 gp 5 lb -Holly and Mistletoe - - -Bedroll .1 gp 1.25 lb Sack .1 gp .125 lb -12 Flasks of Acid 120 gp 12 lb -2 Potion of Cure Light Wounds 100 gp - Belt Pouch 1 gp .125 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp - Totals: 2132.2 gp 21.5 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-24.75 25-49.5 49.75-75 Purchased Cure Light Wounds Potions in Capoe Consumed or Destroyed items: 1 tanglefoot bag BR 50 gp 1 acid flask BR 10 gp 1 tanglefoot bag WtD 50 gp 110 gp Finances PP: 10 Initial Character creation: 150 gp GP: 50 Earned on Rescue at Boar's Ridge: 2,193.85 gp SP: 16 Waking the Dead retainer: 50 gp CP: 5 = Career earnings: 2,393.85 gp Carried Inventory: -2,132.2 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -110 gp = Coinage: 151.65 gp Details Size: Small Gender: M Age: 26 Height: 3 foot Weight: 35 pounds Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Slight Field Tan Appearance: Boyish with an innocent smile and receptive ears. Usually has a small stain on clothes from picking plants or cooking. A typical peasant. Demeanor: Helpful and hard-working. Non assuming. Background Lem pretends to be a simple camp follower and travelling cook for hire. In actuality he is the eighty-seventh and most recent fully trained student of Sian Hu, the travelling grand master of the Eleven Arts. It is Sian Hu’s fate to travel the world training students whose destiny it is to deter the thirteen servants of the Unmaker, Embodiment of Chaos. If the Unmaker’s servants would ever prevail, they would feed the pages of the Tome of Time into the fiery maw of the Great Serpent and undo the world. When Lem asked Sian Hu how he would know a servant of the Unmaker, his master’s words were: “There are and have always been thirteen servants of Chaos, just as there will always be eleven students of Sian Hu. Sometimes the servants are destroyed and must wear a new face that has forgotten its former life. Just as you have forgotten your former life as a travelling master of the Empty Hand. You must walk the land until you find them, and by their deeds and spirit you will know them. Just as I travel the world and remembered you when I laid my eyes upon you, though you still strive to remember yourself. You see yourself as Lem, a simple peasant of this village. I know you as Tao Jung, the Steady Tide, though you are also Lem, Fourth Face of Tao Jung.” OOC Notes by Deuce Traveler: Of course the DM may decide that Lem was naive and Sian Hu a liar. Adventure Log Rescue at Boar's Ridge XP Received: 2,054 XP Treasure Received: 2,193.85 GP Delivered knock out blow to BBEG, Grimspiller the Necromancer Waking the Dead mid-game XP Received: 1,246 XP (up to Nov 1, 2012) Treasure Received: 50 GP retainer with more due Level Ups Level 2: July 5th, 2012 Class: Monk BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +8 to +9 Will: +6 to +7 Feat: Monk 2nd Bonus Feat as Deflect Arrows Features: Evasion HP: 8 (Current) +6 (Max -2) = 14 Skill Pts: 8 = +4 (Class) -1 (Int) + FC (1) + 4 (Old Total) taken in Acrobatics, Escape Artist, Perception, Stealth Level 3: November 6th, 2012 Class: Monk BAB: +1 to +2 CMB: +5 to +7 (BAB change and Maneuver Training monk feat) Feat: Level 3 Feat as Weapon Focus (Unarmed Combat) Features: Fast Movement (+10 feet), Maneuver Training and Versatile Improvisation HP: 14 (Current) +6 (Max -2) = 20 Skill Pts: 12 = +4 (Class) -1 (Int) + FC (1) + 8 (Old Total) taken in Acrobatics, Escape Artist, Perception, Stealth Level 4: Future Class: Monk BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +9 to +10 Will: +7 to +8 Feat: Ki Pool, Slow Fall (20 feet) Dex: +1 via Ability Score Raise HP: 20 (Current) +6 (Max -2) = 26 Skill Pts: 12 = +4 (Class) -1 (Int) + FC (1) + 8 (Old Total) taken in ? Approvals *Approval (Feb. 17, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (March 2, 2011) (Toasterferret) level 1 *Approval (July 5th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (November 9th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:Waking the Dead